ruuddevilfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter One: A Meeting Upon Companions
A Meeting upon Companions It was very quiet in the halls of Rivendell, as the meeting of the council began. While no one knew why they were really there, they did know something was amiss. When everyone was seated, Ciphereth walked in and started the meeting. She said: "Dear friends of Middle-Earth, you've come from far to gather here. While you all had different reasons for this journey, it appears to lead to one main reason. The Free People aren't alone anymore, a new enemy has appeared.". As Ciphereth wanted to continue, Zeglagorth stepped forward and said: "Evil has ben awoken in the east, it was told to me by Durin himself. But with my army, we can surely defeat it!". "And who do you think you are, interrupting the elf like that! You should learn some respect!", Zarceleg said, standing up from his chair. "His name is Zeglagorth, once a councillor of Jondor," Ross said, "but he was exiled due to his meddling in necromancy. Who even allowed him to be here?". As an argument was about to erupt, Ciphereth told them all to be quiet and said: "We won't get any further with arguing! If what Zeglagorth said is true, we must act back. However, nothing can be done until it's confirmed and we know who, or what, our enemy is. But sending scouts there would take too long." "If I may, I'd like to propose a suggestion.", Sam said. "Of course you may, master hobbit.", Ciphereth said with a smile. "Will, I've heard rumours of a seer living in the Old Forest. He is said to be very powerful,", Sam said a bit unsure, "but it's just a rumour. Who knows if he's real.". It was silent then, no one knew what to do. Zarceleg then stood up again and said: "Rumour or not, we must try it!". "We can't waste our time on petty gossip!", Zeglagorth said angrily, "If it's not true, we've gone there for nothing!". Maxodred, after being silent the whole meeting, rose up and everyone went quiet. "This seer you speak of,", he said to Sam, "is not just a rumour.". He then said to the rest: "His existance not a lie, he was once a friend of the skinchangers. However, contact with him was lost, and the last place he was seen was in the Old Forest. If we truly are in need of his help, our best bet is to go there.". Ciphereth agreed. "We shall travel there by dawn, unless anyone votes against it.", she said. When the voting began, everyone but Zeglagorth raised their hands. But eventually he raised his hand aswell. "It is settles then.", she said, "At first dawn we shall make for the Old Forest, but prepare yourself. The road ahead could prove dangerous.". Ross then asked: "But how will we know he's there, how will we find him?". "We won't find him, he'll find us.", Maxodred said, "Now, go and have some rest, you'll need it.", as he walked outside and headed towards his room. "Very well, I'll take care of the supplies for tomorrow. I hereby close this council, you're all dismissed." Ciphereth said and then walked out aswell. Sam and Zarceleg walked together, as they had adjacent rooms, and began a conversation. "That skinchanger, Maxodred, how does he know all these things? We barely know anything about him, so how can we even trust him?", Sam asked Zarceleg. Zarceleg couldn't disagree. "We indeed know little about him.", he said, "However, he's a powerful skinchanger and praised by Lord Eomer for his loyalty, so I'm certain we can trust him. But this seer, if he is really as powerful as they say, couldn't he just slay us if he wanted to?". "That's very possible,", Sam replied with a nod, "but from the way Maxodred talked about him, I don't think we'll need to worry that much." They arrived at their rooms and departed, as they were very tired. And so all went to sleep, all but one. Zeglagorth never slept, so neither did he sleep here. He searched through many books, to find out more about this seer. He searched all night, but found nothing. Not long after that, the sun rose up and dawn arrived. And so our friends embarked on a journey to the Old Forest, to search for someone that maybe doesn't even exist. However, what they didn't know, was that this is merely the beginning of their story.